


Loves Like This

by Sarashina_Nikki



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/M, M/M, Suicide, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/pseuds/Sarashina_Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas's death drove Flint to destruction in his name. Miranda's death drove him to destruction for its own sake. In Silver, Flint has found a partner who meets him in the darkness.</p><p>What kind of man loves like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "What Kind of Man" by Florence and the Machine (Thus continuing my inadvertent quest to vid all of my fandoms using Florence Welch's oeuvre. I swear I listen to other music too! Sometimes.)
> 
> I did a lot of editing to the bass line for this song, but that doesn't translate so well with regular laptop speakers. I recommend watching with headphones or something.

Password: blacksails

**Author's Note:**

> Download: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7WpQfApC0BGNFVUSVJrYTdFblk
> 
> Share on Tumblr: http://sarashina-nikki.tumblr.com/post/144052213042/loves-like-this


End file.
